


The True Kira

by edan_marie



Category: Death Note, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Possession, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edan_marie/pseuds/edan_marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near thought Kira died with Light. But he was wrong. There is a true Kira, controlling everything with a mystical Millennium power, and with a much darker motive... to raise the fourth Egyptian God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Kira

It started with a single thought.  _Escape,_ A voice murmured in the convict's mind, gently.  _It would be so easy to escape._  He'd been behind bars twelve weeks now, and the remaining weeks stretched ahead of him in an endless expanse of years. He'd been given a life sentence, charged with the rape and murder of two minors. He'd tried to plead innocence, then insanity, but no one had believed him. It was his word against his wife's; the sole witness to his crimes. The prisoner scowled. The first thing he'd do when he escaped would be to kill that bitch.

**

"No trouble in Eastern Japan prisons. The detention centres are fine, too." Gevanni reported, and Near nodded once in understanding. Since Light Yagami's death, Near had asked Gevanni to keep track of all the prisons in Japan. There was always the danger of another shinigami dropping its Death Note into the human world, and the risk of someone choosing to continue Kira's mission was extremely high. The Japanese police hadn't been entirely pleased about having cameras and motion sensors installed in all the prisons, but just the mention of Kira had been enough to make them cooperate. No one wanted a repeat of 'the Kira era', as many were calling it. Kira's supporters were few and far between, but Near was determined to ensure that no other murders would be allowed. With Gevanni watching, they were fully prepared.

**

It was surprisingly easy to escape the prison. Every Tuesday evening, any prisoner who wanted was escorted to a one on one religious discussion on the faith of their choice. And every Tuesday evening, the same guard came to ask him if he wished to be escorted. The guard was fairly young, with a wiry frame, unruly black hair, and a permanent cough. The prisoner, a Mr. Murikama, always declined, but today he had a plan. He'd found a loose screw under his bed frame and, by strange coincidence, had managed to sharpen it out of sight of the cameras. Now the screw was a formidable weapon, and it came to be that on that particular Tuesday evening, the screw was hidden behind Murikama's ear, beneath a strand of oily black hair. At precisely eight o' clock, the young guard arrived, and he was pleasantly surprised when Mr. Murikama agreed to a religious discussion.

_Perhaps Murikama wants to reform._  The guard thought, as he keyed in the code to open the prisoner's door. He gestured for Murikama to step out, who obliged with hands raised. When he was safely out of the cell, he began to lower one hand. Instantly, the guard's gun was raised and aimed at his head. Murikama attempted an irritated frown.

"Just got an itch." He explained, and the guard relaxed somewhat.  _Idiot,_  Murikama thought to himself as he grasped the small weapon.  _He's too stupid to work in a prison._  The guard stepped closer to him, gun lowered, and Murikama saw his opportunity. There was a flash of silver through the air, and the guard's knees buckled as the soft skin of his throat was torn. Blood sprayed Murikama as he knocked the guard's gun aside. It took only a minute for the guard to die, and it was only when the guard' sightless eyes were staring up at him that Murikama moved to the next stage of his escape.

But, as he stepped over the body, there was another whisper in his head.  _Not yet. Write..._

_**_

"Near!" The small boy's head perked up at the sound of Gevanni's startled cry. The man's eyes were wide with alarm and his body tensed in its chair as the gruesome events unfolded on the screen before him.

"What is the matter?" Near spoke softly, but the order was clear. He needed an explanation. Gevanni swallowed, stumbling over his words in his haste.

"A- A prisoner's just killed a guard. Some kind of blade he had hidden. And.. Now he's... writing something?"

**

I'

_Yes... Keep writing... Warn them of my presence..._  There was a rising sense of excitement in the voice, a cruel satisfaction as a victorious sneer melted onto Murikama's face. His hands were steady as his fingers were dipped again into the steadily growing pool of blood at his feet, and a second word began to appear on the wall of his cell.

I'M B

**

"What is he doing?' Gevanni gasped, and behind him Lidner was lost for words as she watched over his shoulder. Only Near stayed on the floor, mind whirring behind his expressionless face. His eyes flickered away from his toys, spying a phone being raised as Gevanni rapidly began to dial.

"Don't." The sharp command startled Gevanni, who glanced towards Near questioningly.

"We need to see what happens next. This is a message of some kind, and we need to see what Murikama tries next." Near's elaboration was enough to convince Gevanni, who dropped the phone and returned his eyes to the screen. Still Near refused to watch, mind racing. Was it possible that someone had slipped through his observations- that someone had indeed been given a Death Note, and was now finishing Kira's work? Was it possible that Light Yagami really  _hadn't_  been Kira, and had been lying to protect the real one?

No! Light _had_ been Kira; there was no other explanation. All the evidence pointed towards him, and Near knew wholeheartedly that he was right.

But could this new event really  _not_  be connected to Kira?

**

I'M BA

"Master. If you continue with this message, Murikama will be caught. You cannot take the risk of being discovered." The young man ignored his older brother's warning, mind fully focused on the task. He watched through Murikama's eyes, urging him on gleefully. Everything was going according to plan. The guard had been an easy kill; it was a shame his sacrifice wouldn't benefit the true plan. But the young man's minions were working well across the globe, and every kill only served to make him stronger.

"Master!" The older man tried again, breaking his brother's concentration. The young man glared.

"I am well aware of the risks, do not presume me to be some kind of fool. I've been taking this risk for almost eight years now. And if you dare to interrupt me again, I will not hesitate to kill you." The young man snapped, and his brother dropped his eyes to the floor shamefully. He knew his brother was being careful, but he couldn't help but be concerned.

"Yes... He's finished..." The younger man whispered suddenly, and a wicked smile crept onto his face.

"What would you have me do now, Master?' His brother asked, and the young man's eyes snapped open. He lazily flicked one ash blond strand of hair out of his lavender eyes.

"Kill him."

**

Murikama's breath caught in his throat as he gazed up at his handiwork. A sharp jolt of pain hit his chest, like a heart attack. No- like something was _inside_ him; twisting his heart in its fist and crushing the life out of him. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest as he struggled for breath. White spots danced across his vision, tears filling his eyes at the agony pulsing through him with each breath. Then- darkness, and some malevolent smile rising from the shadows in his mind's eye, and a horrified scream tore out of him before his body fell to the floor.

**

"He's dead!" Near's head jerked up at Gevanni's statement, shock written across his usually expressionless face. He darted over to where Gevanni and Lidner were watching the screen, sharp eyes taking in every detail. He saw the blood soaked guard beside the cell entrance, the twisted and contorted body of the prisoner Murikama, his bloodstained fingers and the huge, dripping letters on the opposite wall. And, although some tiny part of him refused to accept the reality of the situation, he began to understand what had just occurred.

"How did he die?" Near demanded, and Gevanni hesitated, already sensing Near's suspicions. Near believed Kira had returned, and none of them wanted a repeat of what had happened with Light Yagami.

"It... It looks like... Near, it's highly unlikely that-"

"Gevanni! How. Did. He. Die?" The silence that fell upon the room felt like an eternity to its occupants, and yet Near did not look away from Gevanni's anxious face. Eventually, the older man sighed and looked Near straight in the eyes.

"It looks like a heart attack."

 

I'M BACK

**Author's Note:**

> I know the formatting seems like a bit of a pain, with all the scenes changing back and forth, but don't worry, this is the only chapter it happens in.


End file.
